


My Second Other Weakness

by JellyFicsnFucks



Series: My Weakness [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Possibly Unrequited Love, nothing happens, they are friends, tsundere friends, two idiots picking on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Error has a second weakness.Can be read alone.
Relationships: Error / Nightmare
Series: My Weakness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	My Second Other Weakness

Error doesn’t want to return back to his anti void right now. As much as he craved the big white isolation of nothingness, he felt a twist in his gut fresh off the tail ends of his heat that craved affection. He didn’t want to be alone. 

He groans, with a sob as he thinks about going to Nightmares castle. Right now he was a temporary ally of the rejects, but they somehow looked at him as Nights equal and vice captain. It might be nice to be among the few he considered…  friends, acquaintances. 

He looks through the code for the ex- HavenTale realm and opens a crack in space to slip inside. The black glitches spread over the backwoods of Snowdin, but are just as silent as the snowfall. No one saw him go. 

He steps through the portal right into Night’s study. 

It’s warmer than sleeping out in Snowdin. There is a cozy fireplace on his left and sofa and book shelves all around. A globe of HavenTale sits inside a glass case, along with trophy winnings from previous battles. A nice big desk sits in the center of the room, littered with different Au maps and records of their world building. Nightmare is also here, but the octopus immediately goes on the defense when the portal rips through his wall. Eye blazing and tentacles alert and outstretched to give him extra reach, but upon seeing it's no one else but Error he lowers his guard. 

“oh. Why the fuck are you here?” 

Despite his crude language it's a genuine question to the destroyer of worlds. 

Error shrugs. “Lend me your sofa.” He turns his back on Night and lies down on the squishy red chair before Night can even comment. Fuck he was freezing. He didn’t realize it until he felt the warmth of Nighty’s castle, but now the cold of his clothes is starting to melt and stick to him. 

“...Injured?” Night has the courtesy to ask instead of running a CHECK like most ill mannered monsters. He comes out from behind his desk and drags a chair opposite of Error so he can face the destroyer. 

“no.” Error sighs, he’s not damaged, just a bit heart broken. That was his own fault for fancying the enemy. He wished he could just get over it already. His time after kidnapping Berry, woke up memories inside him that were before his corruption. A fire he hadn’t felt in a long time.

The sweet Sans had made Error feel ...alive. It changed him in a way he couldn't explain. If even just a lil bit, he found an appreciation for some aus. And he was starting to make a list in his head of the one’s he didn’t want to destroy. At least, not yet. 

Night hummed in his throat. Curious what could be plaguing the destroyer's mind. Uncontrolled by him, his tentacles straddled the back of the chair, needing something to curl around. “Well you came at a good time anyway. I’ve acquired a new member to the team.” 

“so?” Error rolls his eyes. “You always find more misfits.Doesn't have anything to do with me. ” 

Whilst that was partly true Nightmare takes a long breath to explain himself. “Sooo… I’d like it if you officially joined us, Error.” 

“I prefer working alone.” He threw an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out Nightmares nagging, not that it would work. “Sometimes our goals align… but you guys never actually finish the job. Pff f. Not like you can.” 

“That’s why we need you.” Nightmare persists. “We can kill… but we can’t destroy. Help us, help you.” He gets up from his chair and leans over the side of the sofa, draping himself over the destroyer. “I need you.” He whispers. 

Error removes his hand from his face and looks up at Nightmare. The goopy monster is casting an eye on him. Scanning his expression for something more. Luckily he’s not touching, but he’s so damn close Error can see him even with his shitty vision. “Why would you want that?” Error’s eyes become thin slits as he squints at the octopus. “Don’t you need victims to stay alive and feed off their negative energy or some shit?” 

On the globs face a wide crack of a smile spreads through the goop. “But you see, there’s enough negativity in the world just feasting off the death throes of an au. I already have more power than my brother. Always have. There’s more evil in this world than good. That’s the way the creators made it.There are no happy endings.Just a bunch of broken toys that the creators love to make suffer.” 

Error feels a chill down his spine at that.Unconsciously he holds his ribs. It's a trait all Sans do. All mortal Sans, at least. And Nightmare catches the act. 

He draws his fingers down an invisible curve over Error’s ribs.“You’re the same… right Error?” 

It was a working theory of his.

From the light touch, static immediately overflows around Error. He grinds his teeth, not willing to strike his  _ supposed  _ ally, but hating the touch all the same.

“Of all the  _ ‘wretched abominations’ _ you must have been the worst Sans to suffer.” He smirks a little as he watches Errors scowl. “The creators love to hate you. And I love the delicious hatred you send me every time you come here.” 

The glitch swats at his hand a moment later and sits up. Night laughs, making waves to take a step back lest he be hit again, not that he minded. Error’s annoyance was good fuel too. “Did I hit a nerve?” He smirks. 

He always smirks when he finds something new about Error. He was one of his favorite allies. Someone Night might even call a friend. A brother, better than his own cheerful sibling. 

But even though they were relatively close, (well, as close as most would get to the destroyer) no one knew about Error’s history. He just appeared in the antivoid one day. And from then on he and Ink were known to be sworn enemies across the multiverse. He never talked about himself. Never opened up. Finding these small insecurities in a Sans made Night smile. His vulnerabilities made Error more fun to tease. 

“I dont care, “ Error rolls his shoulder blades. He sits comfortably with one of his arms on the sofa end. “You can call me whatever. Just let me stay here for a bit.” 

“...” Night tilted his head. A bit curious. But he kept his distance nonetheless. He could see the damp clothes the destroyer wore. And the small linger of blue magic on bones. Plus. Error stunk of positivity. Stars know it's not his own. Someone rubbed off on him. 

He turns his back on the Glitch and walks over to his bookcase. “Stay as long as you want.” He hums, pulling a book from the shelf and returns to his desk. 

The next few hours are spent in silence. 

Night peers over his book to look at Error, wondering if he’d fallen asleep but the destroyer was just staring off into nothing. Well not nothing. Maybe he was staring at code. Night had a vague idea of his comrades abilities. Even still, Error’s blank expression was hard to read. 

A glance over at the clock got him to get out of his desk and stretch upwards. All his tentacles join to reach towards the ceiling and click his spine in place. He walks to the door and casts a glance back at Error. Not that he needed to know what he was doing, but Night informed him anyhow. “I’m going to pick up our new quest.” 

“Hmm” 

Night pressed a bit harder. “Want to come with me?”

“No.” 

A truly obstinate answer. Night rolled his eye. “Will you at least attend our meeting later?” 

“... fine.” 

Better than nothing. Night set up a portal in the hallway to avoid damaging his books from the negative spiral of black tar that sprung forth his magic. He was about to step through when Error spoke up again. 

“Hey.” Nightmare cast him a look. “Where’s your bath?” Nightmare raised a bone brow at Error, sending him an amused little smirk. “Trying to erase evidence of a certain Sans?”

“Yeah yeah, shut up. Just answer me.” 

“... The room next to this one is mine. Feel free to use the bath and wash your clothes. If you hang yours by the fireplace, they’ll be dry in minutes.” Nightmare jutted his chin towards the direction of his bedroom. “Dont touch my shit.” 

“I’ll do whatever I want.” Error rolled his hand to gesture him away. “Now leave, I’m sick of looking at you.” 

“I’ll be back in an hour.” 

“Take your sweet time.” 

“Dont start any fights now.” 

“Uhuh” 

“There’s chocolate in the fridge.” 

“The fuck are you, my mother?” 

“If you want to call me mommy, you can go ahead~” A book hits his skull.

“Get lost freak.” 

Error pushes past him in the hall. Physically making contact with his hand, pushing Night out the way. It's rare for the glitch to go out of his way to touch someone. Night grins. Even as Error finds the door and slams it closed behind him. It opens a second later as Error kicks a cat out into the hall. 

He makes eye contact with Night again. “Don't die, idiot.” He slams the door again. The shower can be heard running through the old castles pipes not a moment later. 

He snickers, taking a wide step into the portal. “...Love you too.” 


End file.
